


hopeless, head over heels in the moment

by midnighth0wls



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, That's it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seunglix being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighth0wls/pseuds/midnighth0wls
Summary: Works of art were made to be admired.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	hopeless, head over heels in the moment

  
The long, weary sigh Seungmin let out caught the attention of the couple of friends sitting two seats from his left, interrupting their lively chatting they were having now that class was finally dismissed. Seungmin ignored their pointed looks and quickly gathered his books to leave as fast as possible, before anyone could approach him to talk - he wasn't in the mood to be nice to his classmates and their pretended courtesy with the intention to get something out of him.

The hallways were crowded by the time he exited his classroom, a cacophony of laughter, yelling and words being thrown from every direction and mixing together. Seungmin retreated to a corner, partially hidden behind a pillar, and took out his phone while he waited for the multitude to disperse. The first thing that appeared on his sns feed was the umpteenth photo of Hyunjin's dog, pretty similar to the other three he had posted that week, but he still double-tapped the screen anyway.

A few minutes later, the place considerably emptied; there were only a handful of students talking in hushed voices that, like Seungmin, had waited for the excited, hurried crowd to leave - every single day was like this, as if staying a single second more within the building was going to suck the live out of them. Rumour has it that it's happened already, but nobody could be so sure.

Hands buried in his jacket pockets, Seungmin began the descent downstairs in a slow pace, feeling the exhaustion weigh on his shoulders like a lifeless body. As he walked, he went over the list of things he had to do in his mind - apart from the unbelievable amount of homework they were given today, he had to catch up with some readings for a couple of classes, write a report for next week, and finish a paper due later on that day. If he didn't care this much about his grades, he'd also be enthusiastic at the promise of the upcoming weekend.

The frown he was sporting melted away at the sight of a boy shining like the blinding sun, and Seungmin found himself quickening his steps to reach his boyfriend faster.

"Have you been outside for long?" Seungmin reached out to adjust the boy's scarf to properly cover the exposed skin, but Felix grabbed his hands and squeezed them gently. "I told you you didn't have to wait for me."

"I wanted to walk you home," despite this being a recurring thing, Seungmin's heart still did a flip at his words. He felt a warmth inside that not even his jacket could provide. "And I didn't want to go to the apartment yet since Jisung's there and he'd nag me to play videogames with him, and you know how much of a sore loser he is."

"So I'm just your excuse to avoid your competitive roommate?"

Felix's eyes opened comically wide, stumbling over his own words to deny such statement. "I love spending time with you!"

Seungmin tugged at their linked hands to start walking, and fought back the big, lovestruck smile making its way to his lips. "Let's go, Lix."

Felix swung their arms back and forth, deliberately stepping on the fallen autumn leaves to listen to the soft crackling under his feet, creating an improvised melody, the lyrics of which were the rhythmic beating of their hearts.

"Oh, do you mind if we take the route that passes by the dog café?"

It was a longer walk to his apartment, and as the evening approached, the streets were becoming darker and chillier; but Seungmin found himself easily nodding his head.

For he got to do one of his favorite things - listen to his boyfriend talk, immerse himself in his voice that was as deep as the ocean, but as clear as crystal water. As the boy went on and on about his day, caught up in retelling the latest gossip he'd heard around campus, Seungmin felt at peace, worries and stress leaving his body with a silent sigh, dissipating like fog after sunrise.

While Felix recounted an anecdote - something involving his roommate and a very dramatic power outage experience - Seungmin's eyes travelled to his face, slowly tracing and engraving into his memory the soft curves of his profile, marveled at the beauteous masterpiece that could have only been made by the Muses. From the rounded tip of his nose, to the prominent cupid's bow and the dust of stars across his cheeks. Not even the most creative mind could imagine a beauty like his - the subtle yet unforgettable kind, inspiring and gentle. Seungmin could write poetry just from the twinkle of his eyes.

When they stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to turn green, Felix halted on his speech when he caught Seungmin openly and unabashedly staring at him, with the same adoration mirroring in the freckled boy's eyes.

A timid grin formed on his heart-shaped lips, cheeks painted the color of the sunset. "What are you staring so much at me for?"

Works of art were made to be admired.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the jonas brother's lovebug  
really short, but hopefully sweet,,
> 
> i'll now hide under my blankets thank you for reading


End file.
